This invention relates generally to a portable electric fan and, more particularly, to a portable electric window fan.
Portable electric fans are used extensively to reduce personal discomfort caused by excessive temperatures. Some portable electric fans are designed specifically for mounting in open windows of inhabited enclosures and typically operable to either exhaust air from the enclosure or direct outside air thereinto. Although generally quite efficient in establishing desirable air circulation between inside and outside of a particular enclosure, prior window fans have had the disadvantages of protruding excessively into the enclosure and significantly reducing the value of a window in which the fan is mounted by significantly limiting both the level of light admitted and the view provided by the window.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved, less conspicuous window fan.